Can Love Save the World?
by OX Wind
Summary: [Hiatus] Angka kelahiran perempuan semakin menurun dan dunia didominasi oleh laki-laki. Para ilmuwan berusaha mencari cara untuk mengobati virus ini. Chanyeol, ilmuwan muda dan tampan dari "kelas atas" ikut membantu penelitian. Dia memiliki sebuah teori untuk diwujudkan. Dengan seks dan hubungan seksual, mereka mungkin bisa menyelesaikan masalah dunia! - ChanBaek fic/BL/Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Can Love Save the World?**

 **by OX Wind**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : Akan muncul seiring cerita. :'3**

 **Genre : Sci-Fi, Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rated : M**

 **Disclaimer : FF ini mengambil story line dari** _ **manga**_ **"Ai wa Sekai wo Sukuu no ka!?". Jadi bakalan mirip sama** _ **manga**_ **itu. Tapi ngga 100% karena ini aku bikin ChanBaek dan dengan beberapa perubahan. ^^**

 **Summary :**

Angka kelahiran perempuan semakin menurun dan dunia didominasi oleh laki-laki. Para ilmuwan berusaha mencari cara untuk mengobati virus ini. Chanyeol, ilmuwan muda dan tampan dari kelas atas ikut membantu penelitian. Dia memiliki teori, dengan seks dan hubungan seksual, mereka mungkin bisa menyelesaikan masalah dunia!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol!" Seorang pemuda mungil yang baru saja memasuki apartemennya spontan berteriak pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, _Sunbae_." Lelaki dengan tinggi badan yang 'sedikit' lebih di atasnya itu tampak mengusapkan handuk kecil pada rambut basahnya—seperti baru saja selesai mandi.

"Kau, sialan! Kau memakan jatah ramen milikku tanpa permisi lagi, 'kan?!" Baekhyun dengan geram menunjukkan bungkus ramen yang dipungutnya tadi ke hadapan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kau baru saja kembali dan datang hanya untuk mencari ramen di tempat.. sampah?" Lelaki itu—Chanyeol, mengernyit sambil menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja itu karena aku tidak bisa menemukannya di tempat di mana aku menyimpannya! Aku menyembunyikannya agar aku bisa memakannya di pagi hari!" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya lemas.

"Makan ramen setelah selesai bekerja di malam hari. Kau berencana untuk tidur setelah ini bukan? Apakah kau tidak merasa khawatir akan menjadi gemuk?"

 **Jlebb.**

Kata-kata itu seolah menusuk tepat di ulu hatinya. Membuatnya semakin merasa kesal saja.

"Aku tidak ingin dinasehati oleh orang yang bahkan makan saat tengah malam! Kau..." Ucapannya terhenti ketika maniknya menatap tepat pada tubuh di hadapannya yang hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk untuk menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah, namun tanpa atasan.

"Hm? Apa?"

"...Tidak ada.." Baekhyun menunduk sambil menggigit kecil bibirnya, membuat Chanyeol yang menatapnya tersenyum kecil.

"A-aku akan pergi tidur. Kalau kau ingin keluar jangan lupa belikan aku pengganti ramen yang sudah kau makan." Usai mengatakan hal itu, yang lebih mungil bergegas berbalik berniat menuju ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, _Sunbae_." Chanyeol yang sudah selesai berpakaian secara mengejutkan menahan pergerakan Baekhyun di depan pintu kamarnya dengan sebelah tangannya, "Karena adanya pembagian waktu pada jam kerja kita membuat kita jarang bertemu.. Jadi, bisakah aku meminta bagian untuk hari ini sekarang?"

Spontan Baekhyun melebarkan bola matanya. "A-ah, ta-tapi.. Aku sudah mengantuk.."

"Aku tau. Karena itu..." Chanyeol menunduk sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, " _Sunbae_ , buka mulutmu."

Nol respon. Baekhyun di hadapannya masih terdiam dengan wajah bersemu, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Cepat, buka mulutmu.."

"Nhh.."

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang bebas beralih untuk meraih pinggang Baekhyun, menariknya mendekat. Sementara lidahnya langsung menelusup masuk begitu Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Berusaha membelit dan menghisap kuat lidah milik lelaki mungil itu.

 _ **Jangan salah paham semuanya...**_

Chanyeol melepas tautan mereka sesaat, untuk kemudian dengan cepat kembali menekan bibirnya pada permukaan bibir tipis milik lelaki di hadapannya. Sedikit menjilat bibir bawah itu sebelum melumatnya lembut.

 _ **Walaupun sekarang ini kami sedang berciuman...**_

"Mmn.. Hh.."

Kini dia mulai mengulum bibir bagian atas Baekhyun lalu menggigit-gigit kecil, sementara Baekhyun sendiri hanya mencoba membalas dengan melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir bawah Chanyeol walaupun gerakannya masih terkesan kaku.

 _ **Tapi kami bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Bahkan bukan teman dekat..**_

Melihat Chanyeol yang menutup matanya sambil sesekali menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah berlawanan tak urung membuat pipinya kembali memanas. Memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresinya ketika mereka berciuman seperti ini..

 _ **Ini hanyalah sebuah eksperimen..**_

Saliva yang entah milik siapa mulai menetes dari sudut mulut Baekhyun, turun melewati dagunya yang runcing seiring dengan pergerakan Chanyeol yang semakin menekan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun yang mulai terlihat memerah dan sedikit membengkak.

 _ **Semua ini adalah dengan tujuan untuk menyelamatkan dunia!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Holaa~ Ini ff pertama gue dengan genre sci-fi. Sebenarnya kalo di rl sama sekali ngga begitu 'ngeh' sama hal-hal yg berbau sains. -_- Tapi karena baca** _ **manga**_ **nya jadinya pengen bikin satu yg kek gini. :'v Dan lagi ini juga ff pertama gue yg berlabel rated M. Biasanya cuma sering baca dan karena gue paling ngga bisa bikin adegan yg hot-hot *LOL* /malah curcol/**

 **So.. aku minta pendapat kalian tentang ff ini. Mau dilanjut atau ngga.. sampai di sini aja juga oke, wkw.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Please give a few seconds to type your review... thank you. ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Can Love Save the World?**

 **by OX Wind**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : Akan muncul seiring cerita. :'3**

 **Genre : Sci-Fi, Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rated : M**

 **Disclaimer : FF ini mengambil story line dari** _ **manga**_ **"Ai wa Sekai wo Sukuu no ka!?". Jadi bakalan mirip sama** _ **manga**_ **itu. Tapi ngga 100% karena ini aku bikin ChanBaek dan dengan beberapa perubahan. ^^**

 **Summary :**

Angka kelahiran perempuan semakin menurun dan dunia didominasi oleh laki-laki. Para ilmuwan berusaha mencari cara untuk mengobati virus ini. Chanyeol, ilmuwan muda dan tampan dari kelas atas ikut membantu penelitian. Dia memiliki teori, dengan seks dan hubungan seksual, mereka mungkin bisa menyelesaikan masalah dunia!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol!" Seorang pemuda mungil yang baru saja memasuki apartemennya spontan berteriak pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, _Sunbae_." Lelaki dengan tinggi badan yang 'sedikit' lebih di atasnya itu tampak mengusapkan handuk kecil pada rambut basahnya—seperti baru saja selesai mandi.

"Kau, sialan! Kau memakan jatah ramen milikku tanpa permisi lagi, 'kan?!" Baekhyun dengan geram menunjukkan bungkus ramen yang dipungutnya tadi ke hadapan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kau baru saja kembali dan datang hanya untuk mencari ramen di tempat.. sampah?" Lelaki itu—Chanyeol, mengernyit sambil menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja itu karena aku tidak bisa menemukannya di tempat di mana aku menyimpannya! Aku menyembunyikannya agar aku bisa memakannya di pagi hari!" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya lemas.

"Makan ramen setelah selesai bekerja di malam hari. Kau berencana untuk tidur setelah ini bukan? Apakah kau tidak merasa khawatir akan menjadi gemuk?"

 **Jlebb.**

Kata-kata itu seolah menusuk tepat di ulu hatinya. Membuatnya semakin merasa kesal saja.

"Aku tidak ingin dinasehati oleh orang yang bahkan makan saat tengah malam! Kau..." Ucapannya terhenti ketika maniknya menatap tepat pada tubuh di hadapannya yang hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk untuk menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah, namun tanpa atasan.

"Hm? Apa?"

"...Tidak ada.." Baekhyun menunduk sambil menggigit kecil bibirnya, membuat Chanyeol yang menatapnya tersenyum kecil.

"A-aku akan pergi tidur. Kalau kau ingin keluar jangan lupa belikan aku pengganti ramen yang sudah kau makan." Usai mengatakan hal itu, yang lebih mungil bergegas berbalik berniat menuju ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, _Sunbae_." Chanyeol yang sudah selesai berpakaian secara mengejutkan menahan pergerakan Baekhyun di depan pintu kamarnya dengan sebelah tangannya, "Karena adanya pembagian waktu pada jam kerja kita membuat kita jarang bertemu.. Jadi, bisakah aku meminta bagian untuk hari ini sekarang?"

Spontan Baekhyun melebarkan bola matanya. "A-ah, ta-tapi.. Aku sudah mengantuk.."

"Aku tau. Karena itu..." Chanyeol menunduk sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, " _Sunbae_ , buka mulutmu."

Nol respon. Baekhyun di hadapannya masih terdiam dengan wajah bersemu, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Cepat, buka mulutmu.."

"Nhh.."

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang bebas beralih untuk meraih pinggang Baekhyun, menariknya mendekat. Sementara lidahnya langsung menelusup masuk begitu Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Berusaha membelit dan menghisap kuat lidah milik lelaki mungil itu.

 _ **Jangan salah paham semuanya...**_

Chanyeol melepas tautan mereka sesaat, untuk kemudian dengan cepat kembali menekan bibirnya pada permukaan bibir tipis milik lelaki di hadapannya. Sedikit menjilat bibir bawah itu sebelum melumatnya lembut.

 _ **Walaupun sekarang ini kami sedang berciuman...**_

"Mmn.. Hh.."

Kini dia mulai mengulum bibir bagian atas Baekhyun lalu menggigit-gigit kecil, sementara Baekhyun sendiri hanya mencoba membalas dengan melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir bawah Chanyeol walaupun gerakannya masih terkesan kaku.

 _ **Tapi kami bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Bahkan bukan teman dekat..**_

Melihat Chanyeol yang menutup matanya sambil sesekali menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah berlawanan tak urung membuat pipinya kembali memanas. Memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresinya ketika mereka berciuman seperti ini..

 _ **Ini hanyalah sebuah eksperimen..**_

Saliva yang entah milik siapa mulai menetes dari sudut mulut Baekhyun, turun melewati dagunya yang runcing seiring dengan pergerakan Chanyeol yang semakin menekan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun yang mulai terlihat memerah dan sedikit membengkak.

 _ **Semua ini adalah dengan tujuan untuk menyelamatkan dunia!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun _Sunbae_!"

Suara berat yang menyerukan namanya terdengar begitu keras hingga menggema ke sudut-sudut ruangan dengan cat yang serba putih. Ruangan penelitian khusus, terdapat tabung-tabung reaksi berbagai ukuran dengan zat kimia berbeda terisi di dalamnya, mikroskop, sebuah lemari kaca, dan ranjang kecil di sudut ruangan, tepat di samping pintu.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan dua botol kaca kecil di genggamannya.

"Kurasa aku memiliki beberapa ide. Sehubungan dengan cara untuk menolak virus yang menyebabkan DNA yang diteruskan sehingga berubah menjadi aneh." Chanyeol berujar sembari memasang pose serius dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan alis sedikit ditekuk.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu pada susunan rantai DNA-nya?!" Baekhyun bertanya dengan raut antusias.

"Tidak, bukan pada susunan DNA-nya. Aku berpikir, ketika seseorang dengan Protein B bereproduksi apakah akan menghasilkan semacam reaksi yang sama.. atau tidak." Kembali Chanyeol memfokuskan pandangannya pada beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja.

"Hah? Hal idiot macam apa lagi yang sedang kau bicarakan sekarang?" Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan mendekat ke arah meja rekan kerjanya itu, "Walaupun Protein B memang menyebabkan semacam penyakit bawaan, tetapi tetap saja hal yang kau katakan tidak akan mungkin bisa terjadi."

Chanyeol melepas kaca mata _onyx_ hitamnya, kemudian berjalan mengitari meja kerjanya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun harus sedikit mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi mereka. Saat berada di laboratorium, mereka akan selalu memakai jas putih panjang seperti sekarang. Jika Chanyeol akan terlihat lebih keren dengan jasnya, maka Baekhyun akan terlihat semakin imut dengan tubuhnya yang tenggelam dalam balutan jas yang melebihi ukuran pas tubuhnya.

"Benarkah begitu? Ini adalah sebuah periode yang begitu aneh, dimana hanya ada satu orang wanita untuk setiap sembilan orang pria." Chanyeol menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun, membuat helaian rambut _brunette_ nya terayun lembut.

"Fenomena ini sekarang sudah tersebar luas di masyarakat. Dikarenakan suatu virus yang masih belum diketahui, membuat 70% dari Protein Alpha rusak sehingga menyebabkan wanita tidak bisa dilahirkan." Sambil menghela nafas pelan dia melanjutkan, "Tetapi menurut hasil investigasi beberapa hari yang lalu, populasi pria dengan Protein B menunjukkan angka peningkatan yang cukup besar. Investigasi itu juga menunjukkan bahwa dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui, suatu hari nanti Protein B akan berubah menjadi Protein Alpha. Dan hal tersebut terjadi pada orang yang tidak menjalani perawatan atau pengobatan apapun."

Masih dengan raut tidak percayanya, pria dengan rambut hitam legam menyela, "Tapi untuk bisa terjadi.. hal yang seperti itu. Maksudku, tanpa perawatan atau pengobatan sama sekali tidak mungkin! Maksudku.. bagaimana.."

Melihat bagaimana lucunya ekspresi pria mungil di hadapannya ini ketika kebingungan, membuat si rambut _brunette_ terkekeh kecil. "Walaupun ini hanyalah asumsi dariku, tapi aku merasa hal tersebut bisa terjadi karena pria dengan Protein B memiliki hubungan bersama, maka persentasenya bisa meningkat. Meski mempengaruhi Protein B, tetapi untuk RNA, virus itu tidak bermutasi. Seperti mengalir bebas di dalam tubuh. Tidakkah kau berpikir ada kemungkinan yang seperti ini?"

 _'Itu benar..'_

Baekhyun berbalik membelakangi Chanyeol sembari berpikir. _'Walaupun ide ini sangat sederhana, tapi kemungkinannya untuk bisa terjadi tidak sepenuhnya nol. Tapi..'_

Sementara dirinya sibuk berpikir dengan kepalan tangan yang diletakkan di bawah dagunya, Chanyeol di belakangnya hanya mengulas sebuah senyum simpul.

"Hey, _Sunbae_. Ayo kita lakukan investigasi dimulai dari kita bergandengan tangan."

"Eh?" Baekhyun berbalik dengan ekspresi bingung yang begitu kentara di wajahnya.

"Ayo kita lakukan sebuah eksperimen kecil. Apakah asumsi itu akan terjadi.." Tak lama, Baekhyun merasa bahunya diremas perlahan disusul suara berat yang berbisik lembut di telinganya.

Baekhyun menatap horror ke arah rekan kerjanya itu, "Eksperimen? Jangan katakan..."

"Tidak perlu khawatir," Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun dengan masih tetap memegang kedua bahunya. Kemudian berujar sambil tersenyum lebar yang mana biasanya akan tampak begitu manis. Sayangnya untuk saat ini, entah mengapa senyumannya—menurut Baekhyun-lebih tampak seperti boneka _chukky_ , begitu menyeramkan, "Aku tidak akan menyerangmu secara tiba-tiba."

"J-jangan bercanda! Pasti ada metode yang lebih sederhana yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membuktikannya, 'kan?! Misalnya mengambil DNA dari darah dan mengetesnya?!"

"Lalu bukankah hasilnya akan sama saja seperti hingga saat ini? Lagipula tidak ada hal yang perlu ditakutkan, bukan? Ini tidak seperti ini adalah pertama kali bagimu."

Tubuh mereka berdua semakin dekat, dan Baekhyun yang terkurung di antara kedua lengan kokoh milik Chanyeol hanya bisa membuang wajahnya ke samping.

"..."

"Jangan katakan padaku bahwa ini adalah kali pertama bagimu?" Mata bulat pria tinggi itu memicing curiga.

"M-memangnya apa yang salah?!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu aneh atau apapun." Jemari besarnya bergerak perlahan di atas pipi putih gembul itu, mengelusnya perlahan. "Bukan lagi hal yang aneh di masyarakat sekarang ini."

" _Well_ , eum.. jadi, mari kita mulai dengan sebuah ciuman. Tenang saja, ini semua adalah dengan tujuan untuk mengungkap kebenaran dari ilmu pengetahuan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Itu benar..**_

 _ **Ini semua adalah untuk kepentingan penelitian.**_

"..nhh"

Suara kecipak orang yang sedang berciuman panas terdengar jelas, ikut bersahutan bersama deru nafas dua insan yang saling beradu. Kedua belah bibir berpagut dengan begitu intim, nyaris tidak menyisakan celah.

 _ **Ini tidak didasari atas motif tertentu...**_

Piyama sewarna biru langit yang dikenakan pria mungil itu bahkan tersingkap hingga sebatas perut dengan beberapa kancing yang sudah terbuka, serta bagian kerah yang melorot memperlihatkan bahu putih mulusnya. Seakan tak peduli, Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Menyerukkan kepalanya ke sisi leher jenjang di hadapannya, sesekali akan menjilat dan menggigit-gigit kecil kulit putih bersih itu, meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah kecil.

 _ **Sama sekali tidak!**_

"Nghh.. C-chan—" Dengan nafas putus-putus, Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu, tapi usahanya sia-sia.

"Umh.. Kau tidak perlu bertindak sejauh ituhh.. sampai menekan..nghh.. _nipple_ ku, 'kan? Ahh!"

"Tentu saja itu perlu. Mungkin ada kaitannya dengan kenaikan hasrat seksual seseorang."

"Ughh.."

"Dan juga setelah kita memutuskan untuk melakukannya, bukankah lebih baik jika dilakukan dengan sukarela?"

Tatapan Chanyeol padanya kali ini sedikit berbeda. Seperti... entahlah, Baekhyun akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lelaki tinggi itu sembari bergumam, "..Apa benar begitu?"

"Ya, tapi aku merasa masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal." Ujarnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, dia membawa tangannya turun menelusup ke dalam celana yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"T-tidak ada hal yang seperti—Ahhh" Mengelus lalu meremasnya pelan, menimbulkan lenguhan tertahan dari si empunya. Hanya dengan beberapa gerakan ringan dengan tempo sedang dari genggaman tangan hangat Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa kepalanya berputar-putar dan sesuatu di bawah sana seperti akan meledak.

"Mmnn.. Nghh!" Badannya limbung dan hampir jatuh kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh sepasang tangan milik lelaki di hadapannya.

"Sial.. Hanya aku yang keluar. Tidak akan ada artinya kalau kau juga tidak—"

"Tidak ada hal semacam itu." Chanyeol memotong, "Eksperimen hanya berhasil jika kedua belah pihak ada dalam kondisi yang sama. Jika hanya salah satu pihak yang merasa baik, maka tidak ada gunanya."

"...Benarkah?"

 _'Tapi jika aku bertanya "apakah kau merasa baik?" bukankah akan terdengar aneh?'_ batinnya.

"Baiklah, _Sunbae_. Aku akan pergi ke lab sekarang untuk melanjutkan penelitian. Jangan langsung tidur dalam keadaan seperti itu." Kaki panjangnya dibawa melangkah untuk mengambil jas putih miliknya, "Ah, aku hampir saja lupa."

"Hm? Ap—"

 **CUP.**

"K-kau!"

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengerling genit, " _That's a goodbye kiss."_ Meninggalkan sosok di belakangnya yang kini terduduk lemas di lantai sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Sial.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Laporan Eksperimen :**

 **"Belum Ada Perkembangan Yang Berarti."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Hohoho, ini udah fast up kan ?**

 **Rencananya mau diupdate semalam, tapi apa daya baru selesai diketik hari ini. :'v Oya, pas gue baca review dari kalian, ada yg bilang ff ini lucu/kocak gitu.. nah kocak darimananya coba ? XD Malah awalnya gue pikir ff ini bakal ngebosenin atau ngga kalah absurd sama ff gue yg lain. Tapi kalau ada yg suka ya bagus dong ya, wk. /apaan/**

 **Gimana ? Udh nyambung belum hubungan 'anu' sama 'nyelamatin dunia' ? wkw. Oh—**

 **Thanks to :**

chanbaekkibaby1204, Whitetan, ThatXX94, Sehun Luv, Galaxy Aquarius, FlashMrB, chika love baby baekhyun, LuckyDeer, Monster 614, Eun810, cbhshee (Guest), fwxing (Guest), nur991fah, kikysafitr, anaknyacb, ismi. ryesomnia, akaindhe, jaming (Guest), socloverqua, eka915, ruqiy614 (Guest), Bubblelights (Guest), Penis Chanyeol (Guest).

 **Makasih juga buat yg udah fav/follow ff inii.. chuu~ :***

 **Review dari readers itu ibaratnya jari-jari gue buat ngetik ff. Kalo ngga ada ya ngga bisa ngetik. /fufufu/ Beneran, kalian bakal ngerasain gimana senengnya kalo tulisan kita itu direview sama orang /yaiyalah lo pikir apaan_-/ walaupun cuma beberapa kata singkat. Atau cuma sekata "next", "lanjut" doang juga gapapa kalo kalian gatau mau review apaa, gue ngga marah kok. Hiks, terhura akutuu~ /elap ingus/**

 **Seandainya ada yg kalian ngga ngerti atau mungkin agak bingung, bisa ditanyain yaa. Kritik dan saran juga diterima.. :'D**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Just a few seconds... review? ^^**_


End file.
